


Milo Murphy's Law: Gift of the Murphy

by MomoiroFan



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Christmas Party, Christmas Special, Christmas Story, Gen, Gift for the Fandom, Idea - Freeform, Inspired by The Gift of the Magi - O. Henry, Merry Christmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 16:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17063318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoiroFan/pseuds/MomoiroFan
Summary: Milo Murphy has big plans this Christmas, and so does Dakota.An early christmas gift for all you wonderful MML fandom!MML belong to Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh and Disney.





	Milo Murphy's Law: Gift of the Murphy

**Author's Note:**

> At last. One idea from my early MML fandom days come to life. 
> 
> Merry (early) christmas to you guys!

Danville was getting ready for Christmastime. Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, either holiday was fine. The snow last night wasn’t like the blizzard last year, but still, unlike the houses nearby, the Murphys household was covered in snow outside. 

While helping his dad open the way, Milo Murphy had big plans for Christmas Day.

“Everyone deserves to be happy on Christmas. I wanna show my friends and acquaintances how much greater my life is with all of them!”

Milo had it all planned: a big party on Jefferson County Middle School gym, with streamers, bells, food and drinking. Just the thought of it made his eyes gleam.

“They’re all gonna love it! And I have the best people to help me fulfill this plan!”

It was a big project, one that would require more than two hands and a backpack full of tools and heavy objects. Last night, before the snow fell down, he told his friends Melissa, Zack and Amanda what the plan was about.

“Count me in.” Melissa said, tasting a gingerbread cookie.

“Sounds great!” Zack said, while on the other side, his siblings looked all over for the hidden presents.

“I already have an list done for it!” Amanda pointed out, giving the list itself a final check.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dirty strip mall, Vinnie Dakota paced around his and his partner Balthazar Cavendish’s office. Cavendish left him a note, saying he was going out for some Christmas supplies, but Vinnie’s mind was pondering about something not much nice.

Last year’s Christmas they almost broke their friendship because of an egg roll. And some pent-up issues. No, this couldn’t happen this year. Many times they discussed, but Vinnie really cared about his friend. He made a decision:

“Well, that’s it then. This year, I’m gonna make it right for last time. I’ll give Cavendish the best gift ever! But exactly what?” As he looked over his partner’s desk and saw his favorite pocket watch broken, he left the office knowing what to look for.

* * *

At the gym, Milo reunited with Amanda and the others. She made some calls on her phone and call upon some more helping hands. Mort and Chad set up the table, Lydia arranged the band’s stage, Joni was going to take care of the streamers…. but she got a bit tangled, so Lola Sunderguard did it instead.

“How did you reach her?” Milo asked Amanda.

“She lives next to Billy Bison, and he couldn’t come because, you know, bison stampede.”

“Oh...”

* * *

Downtown, Dakota looked over every store, available sale, and small tent he could. His eyes then looked over a golden glow. A beautiful golden pocket watch, with space for a photo. That seemed perfect, but the thing it… Dakota was broke.

The few bucks he had couldn’t afford that precious gift. How could he earn a bit more to get it? Well, if one person was worth doing that effort for, it was Cavendish, 

Off he went to find some opportunity to earn cash, and snow removal was the first chance to get. A whole block to clean, with pennies on the way now and then. 

* * *

Back to the gym, Amanda gave Melissa and Zack a task: picking a Christmas tree for the gym.

“We need the best one you can get. There’s a big sale downtown, and you might get it with decorations attached.”

“It’s a long way though, so maybe don’t get one too heavy.” Milo pointed out.

“The perfect tree for the perfect party, and I wanna see it today!” Amanda interrupted him, and off the two went to find it.

“That really wasn’t needed for.”

“Oh, it was. Trust me.”

* * *

Among the slippery sidewalk and the whiteness left and right, the two pre-teens stumbled upon a snowball fight.

“These two would be slaughtered in combat. They call that throwing a snowball?” Melissa proclaimed as she watched.

“I bet you couldn’t even hit me.” Zack said, with a side smile. Melissa however took it seriously, and grabbed some snow nearby, and as she threw it with all her might… not even a millimeter close to Zack.

“W-well, I bet I can find the perfect tree before you can.” She dared him with a challenging stare.

“We’ll see about that.” Zack stared back, before slipping on the sidewalk and standing up quickly.

* * *

Nearby, Dakota wiped his forehead as he ran away from a clean backyard. A not-so-docile old lady threatened him from far away and went back inside.

Well, there were some extra bucks he got, but what he could do now? Seeing a chimney sweep nearby answered his call.

“Ey, buddy. Need some extra hands?”

“Why not? Get up here then.”

* * *

At the gym, Milo saw Diogee and his fellow pig barking and oinking at the front door. The guests were arriving already.

“Just wait a little more!” Amanda called from inside, not even letting Milo open it. But all seemed okay to start, why should they wait to come in.

“Shouldn’t we let then warm up here?” Milo asked her.

“Not now. The tree’s not here, the streamers aren’t all set, and Mort, stop eating the food!”

“But it’s food! And it’ll get cold!” Mort replied, having eaten some of the cookies.

“Chad, go check the cafeteria oven. We need more cookies!” She ordered, and Chad stepped back for a bit before running to do it.

“I didn’t mind Mort eating. He was enjoying the feast.” Milo said.

“This was NOT in the plan! Want things perfect or not?” Amanda sternly glared at him, and he nodded silently. “Okay then.” Just then, the curtains fell down and caught on fire. Milo just picked his fire extinguisher.

“You two on the back, check the loose wire!”

* * *

Downtown, arriving in two fast sleds, Melissa and Zack reached the Christmas Tree sale. the salesman said:

“I’m sorry, you two, but there are only a few left. Some caught on fire due to the candles, others have just twigs to show. The best ones are on that back-” The two rushed in. “And off they go.”

“This one is lighter!” Zack pointed out, showing one with different holiday decorations.

“This one is prettier!” Melissa exclaimed, showing the one full of tiny lights, stars and dollies.

They each picked different trees, trying to prove which was the best. But the more they fussed about the decision, time slowly became less. With the establishment about to close, they had to make a choice.

* * *

Milo finally opened the gym’s door, letting everyone get in.

“Get some hot chocolate and some cookies.” He recommended. 

“Wait! It’s not yet time to eat!” Amanda shouted. “The tree’s still not here, and the new curtains don’t match!” Milo frowned at Amanda’s decision, and called Melissa and Zack.

“Hey, guys. Have you picked the tree? Amanda’s seriously mad. Everyone already got in.”

“Not yet!” Melissa answered, and Zack shoved her away.

“Not yet!” 

As they shoved each other and they fell down, the call ended. Milo looked around and concluded that wasn’t like anything he intended. It was meant to be a big party, with all glitz and glam, but no one seemed to have fun.

“What went wrong with the plan?”

Covered in dust, and holding all he earned, Dakota felt that was it. He could finally buy the pocket watch and make it up to Cavendish. 

“Five minutes to close, kids, you better have chosen.” The salesman said.

“This one!” Melissa shoved the last one with candles to him.

“No, this one!” Zack shoved another one with tiny gifts wrapped around.

Their arguing became louder as the candles burn the pines. They made their way to the exit, leaving all their cash behind. They climbed upon their trees and sled their way out, stumbling upon Vinnie, and making all the money fall down. The wind carried the bucks and the pennies rolled away. 

With a distraught loud groan he fell on his knees, looking at what remained. Ten bucks couldn’t but that watch, and he worked so hard to get all the cash. The pine trees were destroyed and the leaves were turned to ash.

“There’s this tiny pine who survived.” the salesman said to them.

“We’ll take that.”

* * *

“YOU DID WHAT?!” Amanda growled at them, as they arrived with the small tree. “This party needed a perfect set, the most beautiful to me! Now people are eating out of time, and the curtains left don’t match! Now you bring this tiny, shrimpy pine? This is not the party I planned!”

The party SHE planned? 

The party SHE PLANNED?!

That was the last straw. Milo clenched his fist and screamed:

**“THAT WAS NOT YOUR PLAN AT ALL!!”**

Everyone stopped what they were doing, having heard Milo’s scream. 

“I wanted a party to thank everyone I know, friends, acquaintances and you. I asked your help because I can’t do it alone, and that’s what you do?!  You took over the whole idea, and didn’t let anyone have fun! So what about the tree and the curtains?! It weren’t bothering anyone!”

Melissa and Zack stepped behind, they knew things were gonna get bad. The effects of Murphy’s Law came like a storm: the wires short-circuited, Diogee and Lola’s pig ran over the feast’s dishes and the curtains fell down once more. And caught on fire.

“I wanted to make everyone feel happy, because that’s how I feel about them.” Milo started to tear up. “Why couldn’t you understand?” As he rushed through the door, leaving the others behind, Diogee followed him and Amanda felt punched inside.

* * *

Sad with his few bucks, and with a faint snow falling, Dakota thought about the work he had,  and looked up to the night coming. The first stars came over and he sighed as he kneeled.

“I can’t believe I’m gonna do this… Please, please, please.”

He heard a whimper and a quiet sob on the nearby bench. There was Milo and Diogee trying to calm him. 

“Milo? You’re sad on Christmas Eve?”

“Yes, I am. It’s so hard to believe?!” Milo pelied with a bit angst, but then took a deep breath. “Sorry, I’m not mad with you… I’m just really sad. I planned something big for everyone, but nothing worked out in the one day I wish it did.”

“I understand, kid.” Vinnie admitted. “I worked to the bone today, just to give someone I really like something special on Christmas Day. Then I lost everything I earned.” Then, he thought about something nice to say. It didn’t liked to see Milo that way. “You know, this holiday wasn't so good for me last year, but in the end, what mattered more was near: friends, family, all the people we care for. Considering that, we don’t need fancy decor.”

“That was exactly what I wanted to share: all my love to the ones for which I care. But I don’t think I can come back now...”

“Well, you reached me somehow.” Dakota joked. Milo chuckled and hugged Vinnie. “Thanks, Dakota. I needed that.” As he stood up, he looked at his dog. “Thank you too, Diogee. Let’s go hom- Oh, wait, I almost forgot. I promise to sell some of my old stuff to the hospital. The books, the plush toys, I need to sell them all!”

“The hospital?”

“Some sick kids there do need some holiday spirit too.” That moment, Dakota knew exactly what to do.

* * *

The party at the gym was gloomy without Milo’s cheer. Amanda threw her list aside; she was the one to blame here. In the fuss of making things perfect, she ignored Milo’s advice. Oh, what could she do now to make things right? Melissa and Zack were also upset.

“I don’t like seeing Milo mad. Or sad. And I think we helped on that.”

“I’m sure of it. Now the party’s doomed, and he had such good intent.”

“No, it was all me. I should’ve followed what he planned.” Amanda looked down. “It was already perfect with everyone’s happiness on sight… in the end, that’s what matters on Christmas night.”

Then, with a sudden idea, she ran to the stage and called everyone’s attention.

“People, we can still make things right! I have some new directions.” As the pre-teen groaned, she calmed them down. “I deserve that, I understand. But Milo Murphy deserved a Merry Christmas, so could you please listen my plan?” Agreeing on that sincere ask,  everyone came together for the new task.

* * *

Back at the strip mall, Cavendish looked over to the decorations he got. But where was Vinnie? He didn’t even called. Slamming the door, breathing hard, with a small package in hand, Dakota took his breath and Cavendish helped him stand.

“There you are! I was worried sick.”

“Just a moment… Phew, I’m here. Okay, first of all, I’m sorry. It was a very urgent thing. I spent all day trying to get to get you something! Something to show you how sorry I am for last year’s situation, and how much to mean to me, buddy.” He showed his partner the package with less hesitation. 

Cavendish saw how tired he was, and opened the gift. There was the golden pocket watch, with a photo space within. 

“It’s beautiful… but how did you-” He stopped and gasped to him. Vinnie’s hair was gone, just a few left behind. “By heavens! Yo-your hair!”

“Nah, it’s fine. I sold it to the hospital. It’ll grow back again, in six to eight months. It was a fair price to pay.”

"Why, I’m.. i’m stunned… So kind of your part.“ Balthazar wiped a tear. “But I feel a little sad. I also got you a gift for that reason you bought that.” He pointed to a package on Dakota’s desk. ”It’s simple but warm, like you, my friend… but I’m starting to think you’ll not use it in the end.”

Vinnie opened the package. A red and yellow bandana handkerchief.

“That actually might be just what I need.” He said, wrapping it up in his head. They both hugged each other.

“Merry Christmas, dear friend.”

“Merry Christmas, Balthazar.”

“Leaving it clear: only you can call me by the first name here.” Cavendish said, and they heard a loud bark. Diogee was standing there on the open door. But what exactly was he there for?

“Go home, Diogee.” Dakota asked, but an invitation was given to him before the dog left.

* * *

At the Murphy household, all the family stood by, seeing Milo in his room with a sad glow on his eye. Sara even let him hug her Time Ape doll, but not even that cheered him up.

“I don’t know what to do anymore.” She lamented, to her folks. Mr and Mrs Murphy also didn’t know. Then, they heard the doorbell ring. 

As Milo closes his eyes sadly, he heard someone sing. It was a soft voice vocalizing outside, followed by more coming. 

“This… sounds nice.” He left his room and ran to the door. There were all friends and a bit more. Cavendish, Dakota, Amanda, Melissa and Zack, Lola Sunderguard, even Mort and Chad. All singing a warm carol to the Murphys joy, talking especially about the backpack boy.

At the end of the carol, Milo wiped his tears. He was so happy everyone was there. 

“Merry Christmas, Milo. You deserve the best, especially after I put your patience to test.” Amanda looked down, regretful for her behavior. “You’re the kindest person we all know.”

“You were my first friend.” Zack remembered. 

“And mine before his.” Melissa called out, and as they glared at each other, they laughed. “What a shout!”

“You always look on the bright side of things.” Chad added.

“You made us win the big game.” Mort said.

“Without you, our adventures wouldn’t be the same.” Cavendish pointed out. “Huh, that’s strange. I don’t know why for some time, everyone in this story seemed to talk mostly in rhyme.”

Yeah, that’s a good point, and I’m a bit tired. 

“Don’t worry! I got the Rhyme-Inator unwired!” A voice called from the back of the house. Dr. Doofenshmirtz ran by carrying the cause of the rhymes. “I’ve been trying to fix this thing for a long time. And it worked a little too well.”

“What gave it away?” Sara replied.

Phew, that’s better. I was running out of rhymes to make. But where was I?

“The story’s ending. Time to show what Amanda planned.” Melissa pointed out.

Thank you. Ahem…

“I’m sorry I took over your idea and everything you had planned. But me and everyone came up with something that’ll make you happy as well.” Amanda said, leaving Milo curious.

* * *

Back at the gym, with all the glitz and glam of the decorations removed, there was the small tree at the stage, decorated with a few streamers and a star. The new feast was even prettier than the other, with roasted turkey, chicken and ham, fruit cakes, nut roast, and more gingerbread cookies.

As everyone picked a plate and sat down, Milo looked how happy everyone was, talking about the good days, reminiscing about mistakes they can laugh about now,... everyone was enjoying that moment. And that was all he ever wanted.

“Amanda, thank you for doing this. I’m sorry I yelled at you.” Milo said.

“Nah, I deserved it. Your “perfect” is what this party needed.” She said. They looked at each other for a moment, and then a mistletoe came over, hanging by the line of a fishing rod Zack was holding. Melissa nodded to Milo, and as he blushed a bit, he kissed Amanda on the cheek. 

“Merry Christmas, Amanda.”

“Merry Christmas, Milo.”

“Merry Christmas, everybody!” Milo cheered and everyone cheered. “And to you as well.”

Oh, thanks! And for everyone who followed this tale, Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy Ramadan, and to all, a good night!


End file.
